Remember Who You Are
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho que su vida se vería tan unida a la hija del mismo Tony Stark, jamás lo habría creído... Si a ella le hubieran dicho que Bram Stoker escribía historias reales, tampoco lo habría hecho. "Dos vidas, hermanas, en soledad. Se aman, se miman, sin poderse tocar" Marvel & Vampire Nation. Dedicado a Lau.


_** « I Don't want to miss a thing »**_

**¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? los meses habían parecido demasiado largos, y lo que al principio había sido enfado, ahora, no era más que decepción. Se sentía abandonada, y la falta de sueños, las noches enteras en vela, mirando a través de la ventana, eran interminables.**

**Aquella noche, no estaba siendo muy distinta a ninguna otra. Estaba en la terraza, con una manta cubriendo sus hombros. No miraba en ninguna parte en concreto, simplemente, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que eran demasiados. Suspiro al sentir un leve escalofrío y bajo la mirada a la acera que rodeaba la Torre Stark.**

_El ruido del motor cesó de golpe, y el chico, se quitó el casco, no sin que antes ella bajara de la moto e imitara su gesto. No dijo nada, simplemente le entregó el objeto y bajo la mirada al suelo. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, y unas ganas de llorar similares. _

— _¿Qué se supone que hacías allí? — gruñó Harker mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. Estaba enfadado, ¿Y como no estarlo?, otra vez había estado muy cerca de perderla. Primero había sido Lestat, y ahora, vampiros. — Podrían haberte matado. _

_Meiga tragó saliva con cierta pesadez y entonces, apretó los ojos. No iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo todavía. Cargó sus pulmones de aire y entonces, alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de él. Podía notar su enfado clavarse dentro de ella. _

— _Lo siento … — murmuró principalmente, con una voz cortada y algo ahogada, le temblaban las manos. Nunca había sentido tanta tensión a su lado — Esto no debería.. haber pasado… yo… _

_Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, Harker ya había explotado y con motivo suficiente. Aquel mundo no estaba hecho para ella, era demasiado peligroso, y perderla a causa de ello, sería algo que tampoco se perdonaría nunca. _

— _¡CLARO QUE NO DEBERÍA HABER PASADO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS! ¿¡Crees que quiero perderte por culpa de una de esas bestias?!— Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había gritado, y de aquella manera, nunca lo había hecho, al menos no a ella. _

_El cielo crujió, pronto comenzaría a llover, incluso el tiempo se ponía de parte de ellos dos. Harker cerró los ojos y resopló con fuerza, quería, tal vez también necesitaba calmarse. Pero había estado demasiado cerca…. _

**El labio inferior de Meiga temblaba ante aquel recuerdo. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, suspirando con fuerza para, después darse la vuelta y volver al interior del salón. De reojo, observó el reloj, no eran todavía las doce y media de la noche de un viernes, técnicamente, aún era temprano.**

**Fue la falta de sueño, lo que la llevó directamente al baño de su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y una vez en el interior, se observó al espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de retener las lágrimas, y un nudo en la garganta que hacía una enorme presión.**

**"Sigues siendo una Stark"**

**Se dijo así misma mientras habría los grifos de la ducha y dejaba correr el agua hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente y el vapor empañara el espejo donde se observaba. Apoyo ambas manos en el frío mármol y entonces, alzó la mirada para volver a contemplarse por última vez antes de entrar en la ducha.**

**El agua caliente corría por su cuerpo mientras sus manos desenredaban sus largos y ondulados cabellos marrones, pasando suavemente por su cuello, dejando que el agua, demasiado caliente, marcara cada centímetro de su piel.**

_No sabía como había acabado de esa manera, pero tampoco es que estuvieran buscando una gran explicación. Harker ya se había levantado de la cama y estaba frente al espejo, observando como la chica, había marcado con las uñas su espalda. Había dejado el deseo y desenfreno marcado en su piel. _

— _Vaya enana… verás como alguien vea esto — Sonrió de forma ladeada y, a través del espejo, la observó acurrucarse en la cama y revolverse en una suave risa que le volvía loco. Por su parte, rodó los ojos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró y lanzo encima de ella. _

_Los fuertes brazos de él, la envolvían por completo mientras se continuaba riendo, y los labios, buscaban su cuello, el cual al encontrar, mordió y marcó con una seña, seguramente, de propiedad. Dejo un par de besos mientras succionaba suavemente pero también con ganas su piel. Segundos después, una notable y enrojecida marca, aparecía en la piel de ella. _

— _Oh venga.. te has pasado… — murmuró ella suavemente mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, desdoblando una pequeña sonrisa que casi, y solamente casi, hablaba por ella sola. _

— _Es la marca de la casa, microbio .. — negó ante aquella sonrisa que había encendido un escalofrío que le había recorrido toda la espina dorsal y, de forma automática, le regaló un último beso, corto, pero suficiente después de todo lo que en aquella habitación había ocurrido — Será nuestro secreto… _

**El agua, camuflaba las lágrimas que, sin ser esperadas, habían comenzado a recorrer todo su rostro. Estaba sentada en el suelo de la ducha, acurrucada en si misma, con la espalda pegada en la fría pared. El agua ardiendo seguía corriendo, pero poco le importaba. Se abrazó así misma, sujetándose las rodillas y hundiendo el rostro en estas mientras sollozaba y negaba a su vez. Le echaba demasiado de menos.**

* * *

_**« Crazy »**_

**Apenas hacía unas horas que había vuelto a . y, después del largo viaje, volvía a casa. Observó todo el apartamento, suspirando mientras daba un trago a su botellín de cerveza. Habían sido largos meses, los suficientes como para, no solamente cumplir con su trabajo, si no también para pensar. **

**No se había despedido de ella, pero es que ahora ella tenía una familia y , aunque deseaba retenerla a su lado, no podía arrebatarle algo que estaba formando y que él mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era. El tiempo, podría haber sido su aliado, era la única manera que conocía de olvidar, pero no había funcionado. **

**No había contactado con ella, y no por falta de ganas, todo sea dicho. Habían sido demasiadas las veces que había querido llamarla aunque únicamente fuese para escuchar su voz, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Y si las cosas en ella habían cambiado?, revolver aguas pasadas nunca había sido una buena opción, y pensar demasiado, como él estaba haciendo, tampoco.**

**Negó y volvió a beber, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El silencio, no tardaría en volverle loco, y fue ese el motivo por el que, con el mando a distancia, encendió el reproductor de música, pulsando la tecla de "Aleatorio".**

_« Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby._  
_ What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue.»_

_Llevaban horas sentados en el sofá, bebiendo cerveza, hablando, y riendo. De vez en cuando, aquella risa, le estremecía hasta los huesos, y en ocasioes, a ella, aquella forma que tenía de observarle, le hacía, no solamente enloquecer, también sonrojarse, algo que, en ella, no era propio. De fondo, aquella canción de Aerosmith, entre otras muchas, les acompañaban._

_El alcohol, comenzaba a pasar factura, y había sido, la perfecta idea de pedir comida japonesa y shake, lo que, al día siguiente, les provocaría que la cabeza les diera vueltas. _

_Ella estaba sentada frente a él, en posición india. _

_— Es tu turno... vamos, ahora de confesar algo __— sugirió ella mientras volvía a beber de su botellín y le observaba tranquilamente, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el alcohol. _

_Harker vació su botellín y se deshizo de su camiseta, mostrando sus brazos y tatuajes. Señaló uno con el dedo índice y después la miró a ella. _

_— Es mi nombre ... __— Y antes de que pudiera explicar nada más, se encontraba con ella casi en su regazo, pasando curiosa, los dedos por su piel, repasando cada linea de tinta, como si fuera algo que era la primera vez que observaba __— Tu turno.. microbio __— susurró en su oído mientras le apartaba los cabellos. _

_Meiga volvió a acomodarse, pero esta vez de espaldas a él, mostrando poco a poco como en su lumbar, había dos pendientes en forma de linea paralela. Harker, observó con una leve mueca de dolor, pero también actuó por instinto, pasando sus dedos por la piel de ella, notando como, ante el contacto, se herizaba, sensible a sus dedos. _

_Ronroneó levemente al sentir la yema de sus dedos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando su mirada, aunque, por el contrario, se encontró con su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos devorandola con la mirada, y poco a poco, ambos rostros más cerca el uno del otro... y segundos después, se devoraban en un suave y lento beso._

**De un trago, vació medio botellin de cerveza. Sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras en la mano libre, apretaba con fuerza el teléfono. Quería llamarla, lo necesitaba, la necesitaba. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca y a su vez, muy lejos. Quería verla, protegerla en sus brazos, tal vez intentar prometerle que no la volvería a dejar sola. Recuperarla. Aunque la idea, le parecía imposible.  
**

**Cuando la canción terminó, él ya estaba en pie, dando vueltas en circulos, hasta que se detuvo frente al ventanal y comenzó a observar la ciudad de Manhattan. Respiró, esperó, observó y entonces, diferenció en la lejania las perfectas letras azules luminosas **

_**"STARK" **_

**"A la mierda"  
**

**Pensó para si mismo y, tan rápido como pudo, cogió llaves, chaqueta y casco, y salió tanto de su casa, como del edificio. A fin de cuentas, tampoco tenía nada más que perder, si no quería verle, lo entendería. **

* * *

**«Cryin'»**

**La ducha no había calmado sus nervios. Estaba en el sofá, con una taza de té verde con limón entre sus manos, la única costumbre que de Greg había tomado, en las noches intranquilas o frías, tomar una taza de té. **

**Permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, aunque esta vez, tenía a su lado encendido el ordenador portátil. Había enchufado en este un pequeño disco duro externo, donde se encontraban todas las fotografías que tenía junto a Harker, y las estaba observando de forma detenida, una tras otra. **

**Fotos desprevenidas, comprometidas por las muecas que se dibujaban en sus rostros, o simplemente imagenes donde podías diferenciar un aire feliz en cualquiera de los dos. **

**"Eres imbécil" **

**Se dijo así misma mientras pasaba el dedo por una de las imagenes y sentía una amarga tristeza recorrer todo su pecho. Nunca había sentido tanta nostalgia. **

**Volvió a beber un poco de té y tras aquello, dejo la taza sobre la mesa para poder acomodarse en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. **

**El teléfono sonó y fue entonces cuando su rostro dibujo la total sorpresa. Mientras el aparato sonaba y vibraba entre sus manos, la pantalla mostraba con letras claras su nombre  
**

_**"Johnny" **_

_— Dime que estás bien -_ **Fue todo cuanto se vio capaz de decir en aquel primer segundo. El corazón estaba a punto decirle "Basta, o aquí me paro". Sus manos temblaban y en su estómago, los nervios se hacían un gran nudo incapaz de soportar. **_  
_

_—__ Estoy aquí... bajo... -_**Comentó de forma clara la voz de Harker, también con un deje nervioso al escucharla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.  
**

**La llamada se cortó. No le importó ir, de la forma en la que iba. Una camiseta de AC/DC de su padre, y unos pantalones cortos negros, el cabello suelto y aún algo húmedo después de la ducha. Tan rápido como sus nervios le permitieron, tomó una gran cantidad de aire y salió del edifico, tomando el ascensor que le llevaba a la entrada donde él estaba, donde siempre aparcaba su moto para esperarla. **

**Los minutos escasos que tardó en bajar, parecieron horas. Harker esperaba nervioso alguna puerta abrirse y ella, impaciente, esperaba oír la voz mecánica del ascensor "Planta 0" **

**El sonido de unas puertas deslizarse y abrirse, llamaron la atención de Harker, quien se puso rector, achicando los ojos y allí la diferenció. Una chica que corría directamente hacia él, quien, como era de esperar, la recibió en sus brazos, alzandola del suelo, protegiendola entre sus brazos como siempre había hecho. **

**Las lágrimas invadían a Meiga, quien había escondido su rostro entre el cuello de él, quien, seguramente, apretaba los ojos con fuerza, evitando también llorar, pero se veía como algo imposible. **

* * *

**« Dream On»**

**Estaban sentados en el sofá, el uno frente al otro y estaban completamente solos, SHIELD había enviado de misión a un grupo de Vengadores, entre ellos, Tony y Steve. **

_— ¿Dónde has estado? __—_ **susurró la voz de Meiga mientras enredaba una de sus manos con la libre de él, ya que la otra, se deslizaba lentamente por sus cabellos, enredando y peinando estos de forma lenta, dejando que aquel inconfundible aroma le invadiera** _— Ni siquiera me dijiste adiós.. y... pensé que... __—_** Negó con la cabeza, deshaciendose de aquella terrible idea.**

**Al principio, dudo si responder, después, detuvo sus labios en la cabeza de ella, dejando un casto beso, aunque interiomente, se debatía consigo mismo.  
**

_— Sabes como es mi trabajo, microbio ... __—_ **murmuró y le alzó el rostro, observando sus ojos, y cada facción de su rostro, contemplandola como siempre había hecho **_— Lo siento ... _

**Meiga negó y se mordió el labio. Estaba allí, de verdad. Y, si hubiera sido un sueño, jamás habría querrido despertarse. Parpadeó varias veces y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro, lágrima que, el dedo índice de Harker apartó ******_— Odio verte llorar... Meiga...  
_

_— ¿Vas a volver a irte? ... no creo poder soportarlo otra vez, Johnny._ —** Movió el rostro en dirección ****de sus caricias aunque, levemente apartó el rostro, esperando escuchar sus palabras. No, desde luego que no lo soportaría, aquello era superior a sus fuerzas y eso que, el tiempo, la había hecho una personas demasiado fuerte después de conocer a Lestat.**

_— ¿Qué pasa con tu familia? Has formado algo que no puedo romper __—_ **Se apartó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos a la vez que se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos.**

**Meiga, que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, se levantó del sofá, aunque no fue muy lejos, se agachó a su lado, apartandole las manos del rostro. Le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. **

_— Quiero que veas algo... __—_ **Y tras aquellas palabras, mostró su espalda, concretamente el lumbar, donde esta vez, no solamente había dos lineas paralelas con unos pendientes, también una letras fina y cursivas,** _"_J" **decorada con un simbolo japonés ; El ying y el yang. **_— ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos decir que eramos nuestro equilibrio?... todo este tiempo, creía que me iba a volver loca.. todo dejo de tener sentido, Johnny. Te necesito_

**Perplejo, observó aquella imagen, y recorrió los surcos de su piel con un dedo. Negó con la cabeza y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombros, aprovechando para susurrar en su oido y besar su rostro. **

_— Sabes que es una locura... ¿Qué piensas hacer? _

**Meiga giró el rostro, apoyando su frente sobre la de él. No dijeron nada, sus actos, fueron suficientes, no hicieron falta palabras cuando de nuevo, ambas bocas encajaron en un perfecto beso y ambos cuerpos se abrazon con fuerza, con una necesidad casi inhumana.**

_— Dejarlo todo si es necesario. Vamonos lejos, donde no tengamos que preocuparnos más por estas cosas... __—_  
**_  
_**

_— Estás loca, microbio... __—_**Rozó su rostro con la punta de la nariz, mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de ella **_— ¿Cómo de lejos? _

_— Cuanto haga falta..  
_


End file.
